Romeo and Juliet
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: Sonic and Amy were sworn enemies because of their villages' past. They met one night and have fallen for each other. Will they portect their secret love, Or will their love story end? Find out!: Has alot of language, and a lot of violence in a few chaps
1. Chapter 1: The Sacramento Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Characters or the shakespeare story of Romeo and Juliet. Sonic Characters**

**belong to Sega, and the story of Romeo and Juliet belong to William Shakespeare. Omashu belongs to the **

**cartoon Avatar. The only thing that belongs to me is King Opher, Queen Ariea, Arogon, and Arienia. Then,**

**Hobbyer Knothole the Penguin.**

Chapter 1: The Sacramento Village

Everything was perfect. No one from the Village of Knothole dared to enter here. "Alright, alright, put that there, and let's see...how about...here?"Arogon, the leader of the village, was giving directions on where to put the new red roses in front of his house. Little did they know a girl was staring out from her balcony. Her name is Amelia Jada Rose, the daughter of Arogon Flare Rose. Everyone calls her Amy. It's everyone's job in the village to keep her safe. Even from attacks of the village Knothole. Everyone knows about Amy's curiosity. She secretly wanted to know about what it was like in Knothole. The hero in this village was her brother, Shadow Robotnik Rose. In the village of Knothole, was unknown to her, except for everyone else. She had a lust to get out of her home, and live in Knothole one day, if only this silly fued would end. It all started, with the King and Queen of what was once called Omashu.

_-Flashback-_

_"Your magesty, your magesty!", cried a guard. King Opher was surprised his guard came to him. "What is it", he asked calmly. "It's about your wife, she's...she's.." __"What," the King asked louder, growing impaitant. "She's DEAD!" Opher got up and asked him to take him to Queen Ariea. When they got to her, she was lying on__ the floor, blood everywhere. "NOOOOO!", cried King Opher as he knelt down and sobbed. "I don't know, ask Hobbyer!", the guard blubbered. "Get. HOBBYER!", __the king screamed in rage. "I'm already here, your highness. I'm the one who killed her.", said a voice. "HOBBYER, YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED!", screamed the king. __"My half of the land comes with me.", Hobbyer said calmly. "THEN YOUR HALF SHALL BE CALLED KNOTHOLE, AND THE REST SACRAMENTO!", Opher bellowed._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Ever since then, the two villages were sworn enemies. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they all live in peace as they once did. Well, that was their belief, and Amy wanted to know if there was more. Even if there was, there wouldn't be any more proof to stop this stupid feud. She went to bed, and dreamed of her specail someone.

**Me: Whew, that was tiring**

**Amy: Will I ever meet my admirer?**

**Me: Don't give me that attitude.*Walks up to Amy***

**Amy: *sweatdropping***

**Me: Anyway...Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Knothole Yillage

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic characters, because they bleog to sega. I also don't entirly own this story because**

**Romeo and Juliet belonged to William Shakespeare. Arogon and Arienia, then Opher and Ariea, then Hobbyer belong**

**to me.**

Chapter 2: The Knothole Village

Sonic the Hedgehog had no worries. He lived in the village of Knothole. He was their hero. He saved Knothole from countless enemies. Their biggest enemy yet, had to be the Sacramento village. He heard nasty stories. Their once lived ruler, Hobbyer saved them from the vicious Queen Ariea. She wanted them to work harder and Hobbyer just couldn't take it anymore, and killed her. The King, Opher, wasn't happy about that, but was kind enough to give Knothole to them. That was thier belief though. Right now, he was getting ready to invade the Sacramento village. It was tomorrow night's mission. At the moment, he had to get revenge on Shadow for cheating at their little race. He heard that Shadow has a litle sister, and that was the village's most vunerable spot. He needed a hostage, so that Sacramento would surrender their land. "Sonic!", shouted a female voice." Yeah, what's up Sally?" Sally walked towards to Sonic. "I wanted to say good luck for tomorrow night." "Thanks Sal.", he said. When Sally left, he got ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and he needed his strength.

**Me: Yay, another chapter**

**Sonic: I finally appeared!**

**Me: yeah, yeah, anyway, please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Co., they belong to Sega. I own part of the story because Romeo and Juliet **

**belonged to William Shakespeare. I do own, however, Opher, Ariea, Hobbyer, Arogon, and Arienia.**

Chapter 3: Love At First Sight

_**-Knothole-**_

"Sonic, how long untill we capture her?", asked Tails, a two-tailed fox. "Dude, not anytime soon." Sonic was getting annoyed at how his friend can't stop asking him about the plan. "Well, will we at least go over the plan one more time?", asked Knuckles, an edchidna. "Alright. The plan is that you, Knuckles will infliterate the security systems, while you, Tails, stall the on-lookers if they see you or Knuckles. Then I"m gonna sneak into their precious, leader's home, and get the girl. Then, we make our awesome exit. Got it?" The two friends of Sonic nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Now will you two please stop bothering me?", he asked. "Fine," his two compainions agreed,

_**-Sacramento-**_

"Amelia!", called Arogon. "What, Dad?", replied an annoyed Amy. "I'm going out for awhile. I won't be back untill midnight. Are you sure you are going to be okay, because Shadow won't be here either!" Amy's father, once again worried too much. "No need to worry Dad, I'll be fine!", Amy said. "Bye Amelia!" "Bye Dad!" _'Thank god that bitch left. I thought he wasn't going to leave.'_, Amy thought. She went to her balcony once again to admire the beauty of her village. She wanted to be away from the preasure of her over-protective father, so she was free for the rest of the day. Something suddenly had caught her eye. It was a beautiful light lavendar rose. She wanted to get it so bad. _'Mabye, I'll sneak out tonight, to try to take that rose. I need it, so I can have something else to admire, than the veiw of the village'_, she thought.

_**-Sacramento(at night)-**_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered the Sacramento village. "You know what to do", whispered Sonic. Knuckles and Tails ran off. Just when Sonic was about to move towards Amy's house, a black female rushed by. Astonished, Sonic took a closer look. The figure ran towards the purple rose. Sonic followed making sure not to be seen or heard. She picked up the rose and off towards Amy's house. When Sonic realized the direction she was going to, He knew, that it was the sister of Shadow. He followed her once again and found her climbing up her balcony. She went inside to change her clothes. Not realizing why, but Sonic got up towards her balcony, then suddenly met up with a pink hedghog in a night gown. "uuhhh...", Sonic stuttered. "Do I know you?", Amy asked with a gasp(we already know it was Amy). "I don't think so...", Sonic said. Amy's eyes widdened. "Are you someone who was sent by my father? Ugh! He didn't trust me, again, I hate that jackass!", Sonic was stunned that she knew such language. " No, I'm actually-" he was cut off by her hammer. " Woah woah woah! Let's not get hasty." "You're from Knothole, aren't you?", Amy growled. He actually looked kinda cute to her. "Well...yeah, but, ummm.." Amy eyes watered with tears, but she wipped them away. " You are...why? Why above all things could you be from Knothole?" She collapsed onto the floor, as she cried. Amy felt strong arms wrap around her. They were comforting. "I'll stay if you want me to.", he said quietly. He himself was surprised that he said that. " I d-don't know w-w-why, b-but I think I love you," Amy sobbed. "I don't know why either, but same here.", Sonic replied. "W-will you come again t-tomorrow?", asked Amy. "Ofcourse I can, but, it'll have to wait untill tomorrow night", he said. "What's your name?", asked Amy. "Sonic, Sonic the hedghog. Yours?" "Amelia Jada Rose, but you can call me Amy, and you can stay the night if you feel like it.", she said. " I hafta go, because I brought my buddies with me, so I have to make an excuse." "Okay. See you then Sonic." In a flash,he was out of her room.

Tails and Knuckles were finally glad to see Sonic back. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you, and where's the girl?", asked the infuriated Knuckles. "Oh, uh she wasn't home. I checked." "Oh. So much for that entire plan. We need to leave though. (they are back in Knothole)" Okay guys, I gotta do something real quick. See ya tomorrow!" Sonic ran all the way to Sally's. "Oh, Sonic, hey uh..." "Listen ,I am dumping you. " Sally's eye's went wide with hurt. "W-what do you me-" " I like someone else who is better than you!" "Fine!", Sally screamed, as Sonic ran out the door. He went home and went straight to bed, dreaming about Amy.

**Me: YAY! Love**

**Sonic: I'm annoyed**

**Amy: I agree with you**

**Me: *sweatdropping* uh...okay, well please reveiw!**

**Shadow: When will I appear**

**Me: ughhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4: The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co., and I don't own the entire story because Romeo and Juliet belong**

**to Shakespeare. I do own Opher, Ariea, Hobbyer, Arogon, Arienia, and a new character Kameron the edchidna.**

Chapter 4: The War Begins

_**-Sacramento-**_

Amy woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She turned over to her nightstand to see her lavendar rose. It's petals glistened in the sunlight. _'I need to do something so I can make my Dad get out of the house tonight again'_, she thought. "DAD!", she called. "What Amelia?", he called back. "When you going out again?" "Ummm...now." "When will you get back?" "I don't know, and Shadow will be home to protect you. Right now, I'll declare war in Knothole, and our border." Amy wanted no one home tonight. She needed privacy, to talk to Sonic. "You are, however allowed to leave the house today and tomorrow, because your birthday is , you can pick any place you want to be at, and tomorrow, we'll go to that place, and celebrate." Amy spun around in joy. She had been dying to get out of the house for ages. "Remember, your curfew is at 10 o'clock sharp." "Yes Dad, and thank you." "You're welcome dear. I'll see you soon." "Bye, Dad." Arogon left the house, leaving an anxious Amy. She needed to get ready for her date anyway, and that's what she did.

_**-Knothole's Border-**_

Sonic, Knuckles, Kameron, Tails, and Silver were waiting at the border. They knew at somepoint today, Arogon was going to declare war with them, and they were prepared. They noticed a white hedghog in the distance. Arogon. A royal blue hedghog was walking towards him. Sonic's mother, Arienia. "Arogon, what brings you to my border?", she asked coldly. "Oh nothing Arienia. Just to declare war. I need your land for my precious daughter to roam in." "Well, if you want your daughter here, then send her here, and I'll take good care of her. My son needs a bride anyway.", she answered back, darkly. "I will NOT let my daughter, marry such filth.", Arogon growled. "Oh really? What if they secretly met one night, and, I don't know, fallen for each other?" Arienia smiled evily. They don't know it, but it is absolutly true. Sonic and Amy were in love with each other, and no one else, but them, knows about their love. Arogon was stunned. "IT SHALL BE WAR THEN!", Arogon roared. "Sonic, you and you're friends will make every last one of the residents of Sacramento pay. Make sure you take _no prisoners_. Kill them all." Sonic grew pale. _'No prisoners, every last one of them? I will NOT hurt Amy, even if it was the last thing I should do'_, thought Sonic. He nodded and ran home. He needed to leave Knothole in order to save Amy. He also got ready for their date tonight, and ran out the door. This was only the begginig of a terrible war.

**Me: yay, another chapter. DONE!**

**Shadow: when will I appear**

**Me: next chapter, but don't say ANYTHING RIGHT NOW**

**Shadow:*sweatdropping***

**Me: Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Aukward Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Characters or the Shakespeare story of Romeo and Juliet. What does belong**

**to me is Opher, Ariea, Hobbyer, Arogon, Arienia, and Kameron. I also own part of this story, and I got really awsome **

**reviews. I just read them today as a matter of fact. Just keep complimenting on this awesome love story.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Aukward Date

_**-Sacramento(at night)-**_

_(Amy's point of Veiw)_

I was walking around on the empty streets of Sacramento. I didn't really know why, but I just did. Then, there was a sound in the bushes. I tried to remain calm, but I just couldn't stop shaking. Then it jumped out, and I screamed. All I heard was a 16 year old boy laughing. When I looked up, I saw a small two-tailed fox. "What the heck? Who in the world are you?", I scolded. "That's none of your concern girl.", he replied coldly. I assumed that he was one of Sonic's buddies. "Amy!" There was a yell for my name. I immediatly turned around only to find Shadow running towards me. "What the heck are you doing out here so late? You're supposed to be at home!", he growled. I tried to bolt to my house, when strong hands caught my wrists, and wouldn't let go. "You're not going anywhere!", two gruff, but small teenage voices said. I whirled around, to find a red and blue edchidna, holding each of my wrists firmly. "Let me go!", I cried trying to escape, but a blue blur freed me, and took me home.

_**-Amy's House(Sacramento still)-**_

When I got home, I turned around to find Sonic smiling in his small victory. "Thanks. I don't know how to repay you though." "No sweat! I'm sorry if my buds were giving you any trouble, and for a second there, I thought I saw Shadow!", he replied heartly. "Well, I thought they were your friends, considering the fact at how unfriendly they were to me, and you're right. That was my brother, Shadow.", I said. "Wanna go inside? I got news to tell you.", he said, lowering his voice. "Umm...sure?", I replied, confused. We got onto my balcony, and Sonic told me, what his mother and my father spoke. I was horrified with every word. _'I would never let my daughter marry such __filth'_, rang in my head. I never thought my dad could be so heartless. Considering, the fact that he declared war over some land. "Oh. My. Flippin'. GOD," I said, exsasperated. "It's all true sadly. I don't want to kill you or the people here. They're too innocent, and that breaks one of our codes. Esspecailly, when it has to do with wars. I never thought my mother would be that heartless." He had a angry tone in his voice, as I tried to calm him down. I always knew he would get mad at something so cruel like this. "So, I was thinking...mabye...we should...you know...run away?", he suggested, with uncertinty in his voice. I really think it's not a good idea. I know I only saw him once, but I know that Sonic would never turn down anything. Where was that cockyness I saw earlier? When I looked in his eyes, they were filled with hurt. "I have an idea. It may just work. So we can be together after all. Also, this stupid, crappy fued would be over, once and for all.", I said, with a shimmer of hope in my voice. He looked up with hope in his eyes. "You really think that would work Ames?", he asked, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Yeah. It just might work, and...Ames?" "What, I can't give you a petname?", he asked, with the cockyness in his voice again. We leaned towards each other, and our lips met. We were enjoying the most romantic moment, when someone walked in on us, ruining the moment. "WHAT THE HECK? AMY! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?", asked an angry Shadow. We were caught red-handed, blushing madly. "I-I-I...I't n-not w-what y-y-you think!", I yelled my excuse. "This none of your concern. WHY are YOU making out with him?", he growled. I couldn't answer. I knew that if I spilled, I would be in more trouble right now. "I won't say anything.", I said calmly. "Sonic! I will kill you!", he screamed with rage. Just as he lunged towards Sonic, I snapped, and pulled out my hammer(I only do this on occasions), and stepped infront of Sonic, stopping Shadow dead in his tracks. He knows what this hammer can do, and it terrified him. Sonic was as scared as Shadow was. "Don't you DARE get any closer to Sonic," I growled," Or, I'll make you feel like a piece of CRAP." " I'm telling father.", he said flatly. "You better not", I threatned, hoping he would understand that if he did, he would get pummled by her hammer. "I'll leave you two alone for now. For now.", he said evily, as he left my bedroom. I just collapsed on the floor again, and cried. Sonic comforted me by wrapping his arms around me again. He felt so warm. Then, as a goodbye present, he kissed me again. This time, it lasted longer. "I will never leave you.", he said as he left. "I know...", I said, silently crying. I knew I was in for it tomorrow.

_**-Knothole Border-**_

"Where the heck have you been?", asked Knuckles, as Sonic came through the open tent. "Look Sonic, I can see that you are attached to that girl. You need to let her go. We're not on her side. We need to take back what is rightfully ours, and we don't need any distractions.", Tails scolded. Sonic's ears drooped down. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for her, but his heart told him that it was right to love her. When Kameron went over the plan, the last part kept Sonic's attention, as the color drained from his face. "Then you, Sonic, have the right to explode, and detinate the Rose home. Killing everyone inside." Sonic didn't want to do it. Not at all. It was a cold and heartless thing to do. Amy would be grounded, and locked in her room. He couldn't let the house explode, even if it was the last thing he would have to do. "You get that Sonic?", asked Kameron. "Yep.", answered Sonic. He didn't want to kill her, but he had to do it. WHY?

**Me: Yay, it's done**

**Sonic and Amy: We kissed**

**Shadow: I finally appeared. You see what-**

**Me: don't give anything away. please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: For the rest of this story, here is the disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sonic Characters, nor the **

**shakespeare story of Romeo and Juliet. I only own Hobbyer, Kameron, Arogon, Arienia, Ariea, and Ophet.**

**Warning: This chapter contains extremly bloody scenes. If blood horrifyes you, then skip to the next chapter.**

**I will not be responsible for you flaming on me just because this chapter is so bloody.**

Chapter 6: Betrayal

_-(Sacramento)-_

Amy was in chains. Her brother, Shadow, told Arogon when he came back. Arogon, then, gave Amy a personal beating, and put her in chains. Then put bars on her balcony, so she can't leave. Then, locked her

in her own room, so she could bleed, and starve to death. Blood, bruises, and cuts were all over her body. Today, she turned 18. Today, was the beginning of the war. It was a war for freedom. If they lost, they'd have

to leave. She would be dead then. Her heart was shattered, and she felt torn, and betrayed. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone. What did she do to deserve this kind of pain? Something banged on the bars. She looked up

from her mourning her betrayal. It was Sonic, or was it? She wondered ifhe saw the blood on the floor. He saw her, and nearly fell off the balcony. Amy was still crying in sorrow. He squeezed through the bars. He ran up to her and pulled

her in the light. Her tears were now a mix of sweat, blood, and well tears. It stung her badly. He saw bruises all over her body. Then Shadow broght down the doors. He pulled out his gun and shot 'Sonic'. "He took the bait...",

he cracked. "W-what?", Amy whispered. "I-I'm K-k-kameron. N-not Ssssonicc.", Kameron slurred, before entering eternal slumber. Amy then let out a blood-curdling scream. "YOU BASTARD! HE DIDN'T DISERVE TO DIE! HOW COULD YOU?",

she sobbed. Then they heard a beeping noise. "LOOK OUT!", someone cried. Just then, an orange blur pushed her off the balcony. She screamed so loud, an old man without a hearing-aid could hear it perfectly. Then she got caught. She landed

in the arms of Tails. "WHAT'S GOING ON?", Amy roared. "It was the plan. Someone convinced us to save you, and we did, but I haven't seen him yet...", he replied. Just then, there was an explosion. They turned around to see that Amy's house

was now in flames. Blood was spewed everywhere. All that remained was a badly bleeding Shadow on top of a now dead Knuckles. The corpse of Kameron was now the ashes. Shadow had no eyes. They were pure murky black. His body was now red

and black. Read is his new normal fur color with black streaks everywhere. His smirk was goulish. He freaked both fox and hedgehog out to hell. He walked slowly. Tails was glued to his spot. Then Silver went out to fight him. "noo...", whispered both

Tails and Amy. Amy suddenly fainted of Dark Zombie Shadow's intense stare. Tails started to back away. Once Silver approached Shadow, Shadow's demented hand shot straight through Silver's body. Silver coughed up blood. Then slipped into a never-ending

slumber. Tails then ran, being careful not to hurt Amy, and not wanting to succumb to the evil heartless. Shadow charged after Tails. Amy woke up, and then, Tails and Amy saw a blue blur shoot past. "SONIC?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight To the Death

**Warning: This chapter may conatain a lot of blood and violence. If you are sensitive these kind of things, I suggest**

**you skip to the next chapter. I changed the rating to M for a reason people. By the way, this chapter may also have**

**DBZ influences.**

Chapter 7: The Fight To The Death, And Going Under

_-(Sacramento, the battlefeild)-_

Sonic the Hedgehog stared at the crimson hedgehog. He looked like the demon in the chronicles. Sonic was dressed in shining gold armor, with the Ledgendary Battle Sword. Sonic looked back towards Amy. Anger filled his eyes when he

saw her bleeding delicate body. He roared in pain and anger. Then, from colbat blue, his fur turned to midnight blueish-black. His eyes turned completly white, and his golden armor turned into stone-bronze. His black aura surrounded him.

"Tails", he growled. "I need you to take Amy, and get outta here." "But... S-sonic...", Tails stuttered, now even more afraid. Amy just stared. Completly frightened, and wanting to die of losing blood. She wanted to see Sonic happy though. She wanted

to be with him, to mate with him, to have marridge with him. Her heart was swelling in and out, whether wanting to burst into a mourning black hole, or fill with joy and happiness that she got to see Sonic again. Suddenly, her conciousness was starting

to flicker in and out. She realized, that she was dying. "Help...meee...", Amy whimpered softly, struggling to stay awake. "YOU HEARD HER!", Sonic roared. "GET HER OUT OF HERE. SHE'S DYING YOU BAKA!", he screamed. Then ran off to battle Shadow.

"Alright, let's get you to Acorn Hospital A.S.A.P.", Tails muttered, his eyes filled with sorrowfull tears. As he flew to the hospital, he began to think. All Sonic wanted to do was to capture Amy. Then, it backfired, and he fell in love with her. Then, they had a

secret relationship. Then, they got caught with Shadow, and they had their first kiss. Then, today, Amy got mauled by her own father, and then was locked in her room. Sonic came up with a plan to free her, except it would cost a few lives. But it all backfired

and Shadow turned into Dark Zombie Shadow. Then he started to kill innocent people, and he almost destroyed them, but then Sonic came and saved them. When he took a look at Amy, he turned into Dark Super Sonic. Something that the Freedom Fighters

haven't seen in years. His voice still scared him. And it frightened him even more when he tried to protect Amy. Before he knew it, there was someone about to ambush him...

_-(back at the battlefield)-_

Dark Sonic and Dark Zombie Shadow started to battle. Dark Sonic lunged towards Dark Zombie Shadow, and started to hit him with a series of punches and kicks. D., then started to blast D.S. Sonic with dark chaos spears. D. then prepared

to do a ka-me-ha-me-ha, when they saw a girl walking in the distance. They whirled around to find a blonde hedgehog ghost. She was wearing a blue headband, with a blue dress that goes a little past her knees. Then to top it off, shewas also wearing blue flats.

"Shadow...", she spoke with a worried tone. Shadow paid no attention, and used this time to pull a sneak attack on Sonic, but this time, Sonic got out of the way. Then, out of nowhere, the girl started to sing 'Going Under', from Evanescence:

**Verse 1:**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you~ **

**50 thousand tears I've cried~**

**Screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you**

**But you, still won't hear me**

**(going under)**

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself~**

**Mabye I'll wake up for once**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you~**

**Just when I, thought I've reached the bottom**

**Pre-Chorus:**

**I'm dyng again**

Shadow hesitated for only a bit, and Sonic was only thinking about Amy's saftey.

**Chorus:**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through, I'm**

**Going under**

Shadow and Sonic stopped to listen to the rest of the heartbreaking song.

**Verse 2:**

**Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies~**

**So I don't know what's real, and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head~**

**So I can''t trust myself anymore**

**Pre-Chorus:**

**I'm dying again**

**Chorus:**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through, I'm**

**Bridge:**

**So go on and scream, scream at me**

**I'm so far away~ I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe i can't keep going under**

Dark Zombie Shadow was now regular Shadow. He dropped to his knees, and cried. "Maria...", he mourned. It was a song that haunted him. Something Maria now felt for eternity.

**Pre-Chorus:**

**I'm dying again**

**Chorus:**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break thru**

**I'm going under**

**I'm going under **

**I'm going under**

**I'm going under**

Maria was in tears when she finished the song. Shadow was now mourning loudly, but stopped abruptly. He feel to the ground, dead, but his soul appeared next to Maria's. They both smiled. Then, they disappeared. Sonic then decided to go visit thehospital to

check on Amy, but on his way, met a surprise...

**Me: Fuck, this is getting sad.**

**Amy: Is there a happy ending to this? I'm dying for crying out loud!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sonic: Don't worry Ames, I'm coming!**

**Amy : Hurry Sonikku! Oh by the way, I made cookies for you!**

**Me: Uh Tails, where are the cookies.**

**Tails: They have to be here somewhere, I thought we were gonna split just one! why didn't you stop me Gwen?**

**Me: I was too busy stuffing my face.**

**Amy: You WHAT?**

**Sonic: You ate my cookies?**

**Me: Tails ate like most of them.**

**Tails: NO I DID NOT! you ate like 12 of them.**

**Me: that's only half!**

**Cream: Hey that's not fair I only had 4**

**Amy: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD ANY! *starts beating the crap put of everybody except me and Sonic.***

**Me: Don't forget to reveiw! *get's knocked out by Amy's hammer***


	8. Chapter 8: A Light in the Darkness

Chapter 8: A Light in the Darkness

Amy and Tails were on their way to the care center, when someone ambushed them. 2 squirrles appeared with pistols, and another with a sniper rifle. "Well Tails, I didn't expect to see you with a scounderel today", the one in the middle said. "Shut up Sally, I'm just following orders from the prince", Tails retaliated.

"Oh? What does Sonikku have to do with any of this?", Sally growled seductivly, as she pulled out her rifle. Tails set Amy down. She was unconcious. Then, a loud gun shot was heard. Sonic was there just in time to see his little bro die. Blood spewed in a 30 ft radius. He fell on the ground with a thump. He was bleeding badly.

Sonic screamed. Sally turned to see the cobalt hero rush to his brothers aid. Her smirk disappeared into a frightend look. She should've thought this a little more through, because Sonic turned to see Sally and her friends with guns. He turned into Dark Super Sonic again to pummel the shit out of them. He knew their little secret.

They were robots created by the king of the acorns. He knew there was something wrong with them, and this was it.

_Am I dead? I looked around to see nothing but darkness. Then I see a light. In the light was Sonic. I tried to reach it, but then, I was plummeted into the darkness, far away from my love..._"GASP", Amy breathed. It was a horrible nightmare. She looked to see where she was at. She was in an alley. Then there was scuffling and screaming, and then..

three small booms? Her pain slipped into fear when she saw Dark Super Sonic. Amy ignored her thoughts and pain by leaping up and running towards Sonic. He turned around just as Amy embraced him. A little surprised he growled, but she still held on. He turned normal realizing it was Amy. He hugged her back. "I-I thought I l-l-lost you", Sonic sobbed.

"You didn't, because I held on. I no longer feel pain, because you're here, and that's all that matters to me", Amy assured. They then kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. Arienia, and Arogon came rushing to see that their children were safe and together. They stopped just long enough to see them kiss. "Amelia?", her father asked. "Sonic",

his mother asked. They stopped and blushed when they turned to see their parents. "It's not what you think father, I-", Amy explained, but was cut off by Sonic's mother. "I never actually thought that you and my son would be in love. No wonder he was outside late. I always thought it was because he had a date, but it was with you. Why?", Arienia prompted.

Sonic explained to both the puzzled parents what happened when he and Amy first met. Their eyes were wide when he told them exactly what they said to each other. "I'm terribly sorry A-a-amy. I-i-i-i r-really a-am...", Arogon sobbed, feeling guilty for what he did to Amy. "I forgive you Daddy", Amy assured her father. "From this day on...this war is over.",

Arienia declared. "...And this fued of abomination. If you two want, you are allowed to wedd.", Arogon added. It was a miricle. Their love for each other ended the war, and the stupid ass fued. Amy and Sonic hugged each other with joy. They were also happy because they were allowed to marry each other. In a few monthes, Sonic and Amy got married, and

they lived happily ever after.

**Me: This is the end!(T-T)**

**Amy: Me and Sonikku are married! I also had to make a batch because of last time...(glares at me, Tails, and Cream).**

**Me: H-hey, those cookies were actually delicous!**

**Tails: Well, it wasn't my fault.**

**Me: SHUT UP, ASSHOLE! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. It took me a lot of thought. I'm thinkin of writing other stories that have some 'humor' and even more romance..ooo cookies!**

**Amy: Don't touch those...FUCK YOU!**

**Me: (gobbles all the cookies)**

**Tails: What? She can't help it. She's a sayain you know...**

**Me: Just because I'm part sayain doesn't mean I'm reallated to those in the world of DBZ. Please review anyway. I hope you check out my new story! It's called "My Dirty Week Of Truth Or Dare". It's got some funny chiz. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to flee. BYE!**

**Amy: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: AAAAHHHHHH!**

**Tails: She'll never learn.**

**Sonic: Tell me about it. You heard the woman. READ HER OTHER GOD DAMN STORIES PLEASE! She would appreciate it.**


	9. Excerpt

Epilouge:

Well, I'm up for it. I looked around and saw Tails. "HEY TAILS!", I yelled. Then I saw him with Cream. I never became so jelous in my life. I ran away back home, not taking a second look.

**This is going to be a new story I was thinkin about called "Jelousy". I know you will like the actuall story once it comes out.**


End file.
